


Freak Drainer

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Superheroes, ring fic, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Spacekru stays stuck on the Ring long enough for their birth control implants to expire.  Turns out when you combine a genetically engineered spaceman with a woman exposed to radiation for her entire life you get a superhero.Title is a pun.





	Freak Drainer

"Family meeting. Now." Raven's tone is hard, and it's clear she's pissed, but Murphy can't be bothered to pretend to care. Aurora has been making the lights flicker for the last 20 minutes and it's just cool. 18 months old and already in control of her world. 

They'd first batted around the idea of naming her Aurora when Emori was five months pregnant. It had been a reference to their meeting while Murphy looked for the City of Light. Turned out it was also Bellamy's mother's name. It had annoyed him so much that Murphy had referred to the fetus as Aurora daily until she was born. By then, it just stuck to her, and now it turned out it fit.

Bellamy stops in the door holding Griff's hand and a flicker of pain crosses his expression. "Easy, buddy." 

"Sorry, Daddy." 

"Murphy, time for the meeting." 

"What's crawled up Raven's -" 

"Not in front of the kids." Bellamy's response cuts off Murphy's usual stream of sarcastic comments about Raven's need to get laid. Now that Aurora was getting older and talking more he'd need to find more subtle ways to reference the impact of orgasm deprivation on mood. 

By the time they reach the dining room for the meeting, the rest of the group is already gathered around the table. JJ sits calmly between Harper and Monty. Bellamy sets up Griff in the corner with his pillow target and throwing straws, and Emori takes Aurora and gives her daughter a quick kiss. 

"Sit," Raven orders. 

The group settle in their chairs and ready themselves for a lecture. She'll get around to telling them what's set her off sooner rather than later, but her mood is exceptionally bad. "I need you guys to cut it out. This isn't sustainable." 

"What isn't sustainable?" Monty interrupts. "The algae crop is going well. We modified for increased production a when Harper was pregnant and we're OK on water. We can sustain up to twenty people indefinitely now." 

"People!" she says and gestures emphatically at Griff and Aurora. 

"Hey!" Emori stands with her baby on her hip. "She's people." 

"Super babies aren't regular people. You were with me when the power to the gravity fields started fluctuating."

The group holds their breath as they consider what's been said. An 18 month old baby is hard to control under normal circumstances. One with powers is an exceptional challenge. 

Murphy asks, "Why didn't you tell me while it was happening? I could have distracted her and she'd have stopped."

"Because we were trying to see if we could wall off her ability to draw or if there was a way to protect certain circuits."

"And?" 

"And," Raven concedes, "Maybe we found a solution. We'll have to test it next time it happens." 

Murphy refuses to get out of his chair to confront her for not asking for help with a problem no one else knew she even had. He does take his daughter back from Emori, and when Aurora is settled on his lap facing Raven, Murphy asks, "So why are we having a meeting?" 

"Because I need you guys to stop making super babies." 

"It's not like we're trying for them," Emori says. 

Bellamy glances at his son who's old enough to understand this conversation. "He's perfect just the way he is. His strength and ability to hit targets will be an asset when we get back to the ground."

Raven huffs a breath that conveys "you know I wasn't insulting your kid" without actually saying it. "And what will the next one be like?"

Echo has been quiet as she often is until she has something to say. "Children are from their parents. Murphy's child swings between darkness and light with Emori's preference for light. Our first is a warrior. Perhaps the second will have a gift for understanding others." 

"Your second?" Harper is the first out of her chair and across the room to hug Bellamy and Echo. Monty and Emori aren't far behind. 

Raven hangs her head for a minute then looks at Bellamy and Echo contritely. "I screwed this up, didn't I? I am happy for you. I just worry, too. You're adding unknown uncontrollable variables to a delicate situation." 

Echo hugs her. "We aren't making things harder on purpose."

"I know." Raven hugs Bellamy. "And, hey, I've already built one carseat for the return vehicle and a reinforced crib. As long as you guys keep spacing the accidents out so we don't have more than one baby at a time I can focus on propulsion instead of making baby furniture." 

Murphy glances at Emori, and she tries to hide her smile. She's not far enough along that they're ready to make an announcement, but all signs point to Aurora becoming a big sister right around the time the Blakes have their baby. Whatever. If SkaiGrounders are enhanced versions of their parents then they'll name the next one Grift and he can steal his crib. 

It will all work out or it won't, but no matter what happens he'll take care of his family. He knows now that they'll take care of him, too, no matter how crazy they make each other along the way.


End file.
